Blood Blossoms and Water of Tears
by Xenatig
Summary: Kagome and Sango are kidnapped by an evil general. Will Inuyasha and Miroku make it in time? not that good at summeries.... InuxKag MirXSan
1. The Story Of Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own the adorable Inuyasha and his ears……those really really cute ears……**

"Hey, this village seems promising" Miroku said as the group were once again running out of supplies and most of the villages have recently been attack by a demon in the area. Sure enough the village was unaffected and they were able to get everything they needed. Just as they were leaving though, there was a loud explosion from behind them. They all turned to see the demon that was causing havoc in all the villages and prepared to fight. "Leave this place at once!" Miroku warned

"You wish to battle me?" the demon asked surprised "you a mere half demon and humans? Don't make me laugh!"

"Grrr enough talk! I'll get rid of you in one move!" Inuyasha yelled and raised the tetstiega "WINDSCAR!!" and the demon was destroyed. (yeah….not that good at writing fight scenes)

"How can we ever thank you?" the elder of the village asked.

"It's ok, really" Kagome assured.

"Well at least please stay the night" She pleaded "It's the least we can do". The gang gratefully accepted and got ready to settle down for the night. Just then the elder walked through the door.

"I wish to thank you again for saving us" she said turning to Inuyasha smiling.

"Keh whatever" was all he said.

"Inuyasha don't be rude!" Kagome said scowling at him. The elder just chuckled

"Don't worry about it" she told Kagome.

"Would you like to join us for some tea?" Miroku asked. The elder nodded and sat down. They had been talking for a few hours about their travels and Shippo and kirara where asleep when the elder brought up the story of the blood blossoms and the water of tears. "You know there is a place not to far from here that is said to have a very special flower that's surrounded by a waterfall whose water will heal anything, but no-one has ever been able to get it because of its barrier"

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted "who'd want some flower in the first place?"

"Well this flower is very special because of its beauty and power" the elder continued

"What does it do?" Sango asked.

"Here" said the elder "let me tell you the story"

_It all started when a beautiful princess once fell in love with a poor village man. Their love was forbidden by the princess' father and she was never to see the man again. But still, against her father's words, she snuck out every night to meet the man. Every night they met at a waterfall not too far from the village and every night the man presented the princess with a rare flower that grew only at the end of a dark and mysterious cave behind the waterfall where they met. Their love was true and unbreakable and it wasn't before long that they had agreed to leave the village and get married._

_A few days before the night for them to leave, the princess was presented to Yoshi, the general of her father's army by her father and was to marry him the next day. The princess ran to her room crying saying that she did not love the man and refused to marry him. When it was time for her to see her lover again she quickly snuck out and met him at the waterfall, but this time she was followed by her father who had suspected that she was up to something. When the princess saw the one she loved waiting for her with the flower she embraced him and explained what had happened earlier. He said that they run away tonight and never return and she quickly agreed, but before they could do anything, her father stepped out from his hiding place and raising his sword. The princess screamed as her lover was stabbed through his heart. The father told her that she was to marry the general and that she will be punished once she got home and with that he walked off. The princess cried and cried and her tears fell on her lover and into the water. She placed the flower she still held on his heart and held him until he spoke his last words. "My dearest you must know that I will always and forever love you no matter where you are" and with that he left the world of the living. The princess being unable to live without her true love grabbed the knife he had with him and stabbed herself in the heart. She landed on top of the man and her blood met his and spilled onto the flower and mixed with the princess' tears._(gross I know, but deal with it)_ Then, their came a light and as the whole waterfall started to glow as did the flower. The spirits of the two lovers arose and the man's is said two protect the rare flowers and the princess' lives in the waterfall together forever with one another. _

The elder took a breath and finished "The flower is said to strengthen a person ten times if held and the person is willing to die for the one they love and the water is said to heal any kind of physical injury." The elder finished and looked around to see everyone staring at her speechless.

"What ever happened to the general?" Kagome asked at last.

"They say he haunts the mountain still looking for a wife and that if a women were to come close to his spirit, he might take her using a special power that only affects women." Kagome and Sango gasped

"That's terrible" Sango murmured, kagome only nodded her head in agreement.

"Has anyone ever found this place?" Miroku asked.

"well no-one has ever really believed the story and the few that did went into the mountain and either lost their way or be attacked by the many demon that live there and only one or two have ever come back" the elder explained

"I see" he said. After the elder left, everyone slept with the story on their minds.

That morning as the gang left the village Kagome thought she felt something watching them, but when she looked around and saw nothing she just shook the feeling off and kept walking. It wasn't long until they reached a point in the path that either went to or away from the mountain. "What way do we go?" asked Kagome.

"Well do you sense anything?" Inuyasha asked, but before she could answer something came over her and Sango. The boys watched as they began to walk down the mountain path in a zombie like state, but before they got too far and before the boys could catch up to them after snapping out of their confused states, they were swept away by something. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled at the same time Miroku yelled "SANGO!".

**KPOV**

"Who are you? Where are you taking us?" I managed to mumble out. I heard a slight chuckle and quickly looked at Sango who seemed to be unconscious. "INUYASHA!!" I desperately called his name over and over but before I could say anymore I felt my power being sucked out of me and as I drifted into unconsciousness I heard a low, menacing voice say

"Soon, I shall see who will be my next wife"

**IPOV**

"Dammit Kagome! Where are you!" no matter how much I called though, I got no answer and her scent was disappearing very quickly.

"Inuyasha, I think that they were taken by that general person from the village elder's story." I heard Miroku say coming up next to me on kirara.

"Keh, I don't care who took 'em I just wanna get 'em back"

"Can you tell what way they went?" cried Shippo.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to hurry" I answered.

It wasn't long until we reached what looked to be a mansion and as I sniffed the air I could tell that they had been taken into the building. I quickly unsheathed tetstiega and just as I was about to crash through the wall I was forced back. "What the hell!?" I looked around to see that a barrier had been put around the building.

"Hurry Inuyasha, use the red tetstiega!" I heard Shippo yell.

"Grrr I know!" I snapped and saw the tetstiega change to its blood red color and smash through the barrier.

We all ran in as fast as we could only to find ourselves in front of what looked to be a maze. "What in the world….?" I heard Miroku mumble. Just then a deep voice laughed evilly behind as.

"So I see you have made it this far, but its pointless the girls are mine!" The man said as he grinned.

"Who are you!? Name yourself!" Miroku said raising his right hand.

The man chuckled, "I am Yoshi, general of the lord who ruled this lands army"

"Where is kagome and Sango!!" I yelled at him.

He merely smiled.

"Now, now, I still haven't chosen which one will be my bride"

"What did you say!!" _His bride? Kagome and Sango?_

"Get through my maze and tunnels and I may reconsider"

And with that he vanished. "Get back here!" I yelled into the now empty space. "Argh, come on!" I ordered and began to move into the maze.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku said stopping me. "What if it's a trap?"

"Keh I don't care! I've gotta get kagome back!" _yes_ I thought _I need my kagome. If anything happens to her I don't know what I would do…_

"Yes and Sango to" Miroku added. We nodded to each other and ran into the maze.

**SPOV**

As I regained conciseness I quickly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I saw that I was tied up to a pole and on my left a saw that kagome was to. "Kagome?" I called. I watched her eyelids flutter open.

"S-Sango?"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She nodded. "What about you? You aren't hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm ok" I looked around again. "Where are we anyway?" Then we heard a man chuckle.

"Why you're both in my mansion and you're not going anywhere."

"Who are you!?" I heard Kagome yell. "What do you want with us!?"

He smiled and said

"I am the great general Yoshi and I'm going to see which on of you is suitable enough to be my next wife, that's what."

"And what makes you think that's going to happen!" kagome argued.

"Well if you are unable to complete my tests, then you shall be killed" he calmly answered.

"Just you wait! Inuyasha will come and get us!" She said still argumentive.

"Ha! Please that half-breed will never make it out of my death maze in one peace"

"You'll see! He'll-" but she was cut short as he put his hand over her mouth.

"You talk way too much you know".

"Release her!" I shouted but he just looked up and me.

"Well you two should be considered lucky, I haven't had women as pretty as you two come in a long time" he said stroking kagome's hair. Kagome glared at him and bit the hand covering her mouth.

"Wench!" He yelled at her and struck her across the face.

"Kagome! Leave her alone!"

He just smirked and drifted infront of us.

"Now then, time for the first test" he said and before we could register what was happening, we were being sucked into something that looked like a black hole.

**Authors Note****: yes I no messed up, but I can't help it! It's my first fanfic hehe. I'm gonna start to do everything in the gangs point of view from now on until they meet up or I could just keep it in third person…I dunno…there wont be any Shippo or kirara POV coz I cant be bothered and there wont be anything to type, so yeah. Oh and I'm sorry about Yoshi, if it doesn't make sense. Not real good with Japanese names…..**


	2. Visions Of Old Lovers and Escaping

**Disclaimer:**** Alas I still don't own Inuyasha, but one of these days….shakes fist at sky**

**KPOV**

As we quickly rose to our feet we stood back-to-back in pitch black.

"Kagome are you ok?" I heard Sango say.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where are we now?"

Yoshi's voice spoke again "Why, your about to begin your first test in my pit of darkness."

"Pit of darkness? Well that's original" I said trying to cover my fear.

I heard him growl. "Well let's see you try and get out after defeating one thousand demons!" And then he was gone.

Just then all around us came tons and tons of demons. We quickly drew our weapons.

"Kagome, whatever you do, don't get separated from me" Sango said as she quickly tied a piece of rope around my waist.

"Right. Lets get 'em!" I said determined to win and see Inuyasha again. _I WILL win and see him. I just hope he's doing ok in the maze……_

**IPOV **

"Outta my way!" I shouted cutting yet ANOTHER demon in two.

"Where are all the demon coming from?"Shippo asked hiding on Miroku's shoulder. "Hmmm it seems they are supposed to be slowing us down and wearing us out" Miroku said looking around to see if there were any more.

"Grrr come on lets get going already!" I yelled to get them to hurry up. _I can't waste anymore time..._ As we turned what seemed to be our millionth corner we came to the end.

"Yay! Finally we made it!" Shippo cheered.

"Don't get too happy yet" I warned sniffing the air to make sure we were clear "we still need to go through those tunnels"

We looked in front of us to find two cave entrances. "Which one should we choose?" asked Miroku.

"I dunno" I replied "but maybe we should split up and take a tunnel each."

"Sounds good" Miroku said "and if either of us finds them, return here"

I nodded, "you guys go that way and I'll go this way" they nodded and ran into the right tunnel. I jumped and ran into the left. _Kagome, just wait a little longer. I'm almost there! _I didn't get very far until I felt something coming towards me. Then, out of nowhere an arrow flew passed me, just missing my head.

"What the- Who's there!?" I yelled, looking in the shadows. I heard a very familiar laugh.

"Inuyasha, have you forgotten me already?"

I gasped. "K-Kikyo?" _What was she doing here?_

She stepped out from the darkness holding her bow and arrow ready.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"Now is that anyway to greet me Inuyasha? I guess that girl is more important to you now then to me, me your first love" Her grim smile became a frown. "Now Inuyasha, DIE!" She released the arrow and I jumped to doge it.

"Kikyo please! Stop!" I pleaded. I watched as she got another arrow ready. Growling, I quickly grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Inuyasha" she smiled "would you really kill me?"

I frowned "I would never Kikyo! I….I…lo…" I tried, but I couldn't say it. _I can't say it…because its no longer true……_She watched my inner struggle and began to get frustrated.

"Don't bother Inuyasha. I don't care how you feel. You're coming to hell with me! Never to see that wretched girl again!"

I was overcome with shock and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Kikyo what-"

"Come Inuyasha. Come with me"

I began to get tired and tried to shake it off. _What's happening? I have to get away! I need to find Kagome! _Using all my strength I pushed away from Kikyo and not enough to really wound her, cut her with my claws.

"Inu…..yasha...why?"

She whispered as she suddenly vanished in a purple light.

"What the? Kikyo? Kikyo!" I sniffed and looked around, but she was no where to be seen. Then a voice came from the darkness,

"Hahaha nice work half-breed it seems you were able to break free of my illusion" My head jerked up only to see that evil man floating where Kikyo was last standing. I began to growl.

"You bastard! Where is Kagome and Sango!?"

He smiled. "They're a little busy at the moment….."

**KPOV**

I was starting to run out of energy from all the demons that came after us.

"Sango are you doing ok?" I managed to get out before I was hit in the side.

"Yes Kagome, I'm fine. I'm sure there can't be that many left, just a little longer ok?"She answered. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was growing tired. Once again, I fired an arrow purifying another lot of demons. Then I couldn't help it. I fell to my knees completely out of energy.

"Kagome!? Are you ok?" I heard her yell.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I've used too much energy"

"Its ok kagome, I think that was the last of them"

But before either of us could do anything, we were once more back at the poles tied up. Yoshi appeared again in front of us.

"Well ladies, you both did very well on your first test. You have both proven to me that you're strong and brave." He tilted his head and said, "This could be harder than I thought…."

A smile began to form on his face. "Well now, I believe it's time for the second test."

He put is hands in front of him and all of a sudden Sango and I found ourselves in another room of the mansion.

"You two stay there. I have to take care of something, but don't worry I'll be back soon" We heard him say and we were suddenly alone.

"What do we do Sango?"

She thought for a moment and looked around. "There has to be a way out around here somewhere"

I began to look around to. The room was big, but there were no windows and there didn't seem to be a door. In fact, the room was completely bare except for a few candles and something under me. I looked down to see me and Sango were sitting on piles and piles of….. pillows?

"It kinda looks like a bed…."Sango murmured.

We both froze and looked at each other. "You don't think the second test is to…."Sango's voice trailed off.

"We need to get away from here, NOW"

She nodded and we tumbled off the pillows. We looked everywhere, but couldn't find anything. No holes or gaps in the floor or walls.

Sango looked up.

"You think there's a way out through the roof?"

I looked up as well. "Only one way to find out." I ran over to the pillows and began to stack them on top of each other. Sango seemed to catch on and helped and it wasn't long before we had made a tower that would be high enough for one of us to climb up. (Just go with me on this one)

"Do you think it'll balance while one of us goes up?" I asked.

"It should as long as we're very careful" She looked at me and smiled then turned to the tower of pillows and began to climb.

"Sango are you sure you want to go first? I mean what if it falls?"

"Its ok Kagome, I'll be alright."

I just had to smile. Sango was so brave. Its no wonder Miroku loves her.

When she reached the top, she put a hand on the tiled roof and pushed a bit to see if one would lift up. Nothing happened. She carefully studied the rest of the roof and suddenly froze, then smiled.

"Kagome! Look! Over there!" She yelled happily and pointed to the corner of the room. I followed where she was pointing and at first couldn't see anything. I looked closer to see the tiniest crack.

"There's our way out" Sango announced and proceeded to get out her hidden equipment. Luckily the general didn't notice that she was a demon slayer and had gadgets hidden on her in a variety of places. She got out some rope and what I thought was a grappling hook or something and made her way over tho the crack. Once she reached it, she then got out a dagger from no where and started stabbing and scraping at the wall.

Time passed and Sango finally made it through to the other end.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Well it looks like another room and oh! It has a door!"

"Yes!" I shouted and did a little happy dance.

Sango laughed. "Don't get too happy, where not out of here yet."

"Hehe yes you're right. I wonder where the general is anyway."

**Authors Note****: Mwahahaha sucked in Kikyo! Inuyasha loves Kagome not you! Yeah sorta a filler chapter, but still important. Oh and thank you for all the people reading this!!**


	3. Failed Plan

**Disclaimer: I only own General Yoshi and not Inuyasha. Can I switch?**

**CHAPTER 3-**Separated

**MPOV**

We had been walking for what seemed like hours and Shippo was beginning to complain about the tunnel and wouldn't stop saying how much he hoped the girls were ok.

"Miroku?" As he said my name I knew exactly what was coming. Another onslaught of questions…

"Yeah" I tiredly replied

"What if we don't find them? What if their hurt? What if their dead!?" He rambled on. And on. And on. I seriously felt like donking (no idea if that's a word) him on the head, but instead I just sighed. "I can assure you Shippo, their doing just fine. Those two aren't like every other girl, they're strong and brave. And the best thing for you right now Shippo is to be brave as well."

He looked up at me with new found hope and determination in his eyes. "Right" He nodded and marched on. I had to smile at seeing him trying to show that he can be more then just a little kid.

Kirara began to growl and hiss and transformed into her larger self.

"Kirara what-" Before I could finish I heard Shippo scream and come running back.

"Miroku! The general! He's here!!" That was all Shippo managed to say before he and kirara suddenly collapsed.

"Shippo! Kirara!" I gently shook them and when they didn't wake up I shook harder.

"That won't work monk, they're not waking up anytime soon" I heard the dark voice of the general come from behind me.

Anger washed through my body. "What have you done to them!? Where are Kagome and Sango!?"

He laughed evilly. "Why I do believe that they are in one of my _special_ bedchambers awaiting me to come back…." A mischievous smile grew across his face. A smile I knew far too well. (lol, sorry I had to)

"You wouldn't! Don't you DARE touch either of them!!"

"Well I doubt you can do anything about it"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!" I yelled throwing as many of my sutras (sp? You know I like to think of them as sticky notes of death…) at him as I could. He smiled as they hit his barrier and disintegrated.

"Is that the best you can do monk?" He challenged

I frowned. I would have to open the wind tunnel if I wanted to defeat him. I quickly grabbed the prayer beads off my right arm and aimed it at him.

"WIND TUNNEL!!" I yelled hoping that this would work.

He frowned and realised a miasma into the air.

_Damn him. How did he know that I can't suck up poison? _

I quickly closed my hand and through the beads back on my arm. "How did you kn-"

But he cut my off by suddenly appearing in front of me.

"You're becoming rather annoying monk." He said raising his hand.

Then out of no where, a now awake Kirara jumped on him. Yoshi pushed her of and she flew against the wall and he began to disappear. "I have no time for this there are other matters I must attend to, but don't worry, I'll be back. In the mean time, this should keep you company." "Come back here you coward!" I tried but he had already gone. I tried walking over to Kirara and Shippo, but it was no good. "Why do I feel dizzy all of a sudden?" And then everything went black.

**KPOV**

"Sango? Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked again

She smiled. "No kagome, it's ok. Look I'm almost done."

And she was. There was a hole large enough to fit one person through.

Sango lowered a rope from where she was hanging. "Grab on Kagome and I'll pull you up."

Once I was up there I studied the hole. "Sango, are you sure i'll fit?"

She smiled again at my worry. "I'm sure." She then got the end of the rope and threw it through the hole. "Alright Kagome, I'm going to hold the rope while you go down. Ok?"

I nodded and grabbed the rope. I put my legs through the hole and sure enough I just fit and started to push the rest of my body through. Once I was on the other side I grabbed the rope and slid down giving myself rope burn, but I was too worried to think about that. "Where could the general be? It's been hours…"

Sango landed next to me. "I don't know, but I do know we got to get out of here quickly."

Luckily the door was open and we quickly ran down the halls. After going around a few corners, we knew we were lost.

"Sango, do you remember anything about how we got here?"

She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Kagome, I was unconscious."

I threw my hands up in front of me. "No no! Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault"

She looked like she was about to say something back but was cut off by the loud yell we suddenly heard.

"You wenches! Where did you go!?"

Sango and I looked at each other for a brief second and ran. Ran for our lives.

We turned another corner and froze. There, floating right in front of us was general Yoshi himself.

"Now you both didn't think that you could get away from me in _my_ castle did you?"

Sango attacked him with one of her hidden weapons because he was too close for her to use the hirikotsu (sp?) and he fell back holding his chest.

"You….wench…"

"Now Kagome quick! RUN!!" She yelled at me.

"But what about you!?"

Yoshi laughed and grabbed Sango around the neck with his free hand. "No need to worry about you friend my dear, I'll take care of her." And she disappeared.

"SANGO!!" I yelled, but it was too late. She was gone. Yoshi turned to me.

"Now its you're turn"and picked me up by my hair. I tried to kick him, but that didn't work.

"Stop struggling would you. You were both everything any man could have in a women. Strong, brave, smart, beautiful…." He lowered his head and brought his face only centimetres from mine "but you both have this attitude which I will not accept."

I felt a power go through me like before when he was teleporting Sango and I into that room.

He smiled evilly. "Final test. Let's see you two girls escape."

And then…..

Nothing.

**Authors Note****: Hehehehe my first cliffy!! I hope you enjoyed! And thank you to all those people reviewing I appreciate it. I'm so sorry for not having updated sooner! I'll try and not leave it for so long next time. Also if I have made any grammar mistakes or anything, do tell me!**


	4. The End Of The Tunnels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I can still look at him……**

**MPOV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a grassy field and a darkened sky. I felt a strong wind coming from behind me and turned around to see none other than my father and grand father with their wind tunnels opened.

"Father! Grandfather! What are you doing?!"

I ran up as close as I could get without loosing myself to the wind.

"Father! Stop! Grandfather!' No matter how loud I called neither of them seemed to hear me. _Whats going on?_

"Miroku?"

I turned to se Sango walking towards me with a concerned look on her face. "Sango no! Stay back!"

"What are you talking about Miroku?"She asked, still coming towards me unaffected by the wind. I looked down at my own hand and gasped in horror as it to began to create a swirling vortex of wind. And Sango still continued to walk towards me.

I turned back to my father and grandfather only to see them be sucked up into their own wind tunnels. "NOOO!!" I yelled and as hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to close my wind tunnel and still Sango came closer and closer unaware of what was happening to me.

"Sango please don't come near me!" I begged her. This stoped her immediately.

"But why Miroku?" Her eyes began to tear up now "Don't you love me anymore?"

I was shocked at the turn of events and wanted to hug her, but my wind tunnel opened prevented that.

"Sango! I didn't mean it like that! Please listen to me! I HAVE always loved you and WILL always love you!" (awwww)

"No! I don't believe you!" she cried "you always flirt with other women and never show any respect for me! I sick and tired of it!" and with that she turned and ran from me. My heart felt like it was broken into millions of pieces (yeah I know, cliché) and I thought that it was all over for me until I felt something pulling at me.

My eyes opened to see Shippo looking down at me with a concerned look on his face. "Miroku? Are you ok?" He asked a little shaky.

"I-It was just an illusion?" _Yoshi will pay……_

"An illusion? Did you have one to?" He jumped into my arms for comfort.

"Hey now Shippo, it was just kinda like a bad dream right?" I tried hopefully comforting him. _This is usually kagome's job. How does she do it?_

"It was a really scary nightmare! I saw my father killed again and then Naraku killed all you guys!" He began to cry in my arms.

"Uh um…" I tried to think of what kagome would do.

"Shhh Shippo it's ok. See I'm still here aren't i? And pretty soon so will kagome and Sango"

He gradually stopped and after a few more sniffles, fell asleep.

We continued walking for what seemed like hours until we reached something very unusual…

**IPOV**

I stared curiously at the glowing orbs. "What the hell _are_ these things?"

I had finally reached the end of the damn tunnel only to find a dead end and these three orbs just floating there. They were different colours to. There was pink, blue and green and each one showed a different scene. The pink one had a picture of a large bed of flowers. They looked oddly familiar. The blue one was a waterfall, which also looked familiar and the green one was a forest. I already tried attacking them, but nothing works and I'm not about to use the windscar and send the whole tunnel crashing down on me. I sighed in frustration and sat abruptly on the ground. _What do I have to do?! Argh kagome…Where are you!_ Just then the orbs floated down in front of me. Not sure of what I was doing I reached out to touch them, but quickly pulled my hand back. _Which one should I pick? Which one will take me to Kagome? _I studied each of them carefully. Flowers, waterfall or forest? I reached out to the waterfall, but something didn't feel right and I pushed that one aside. _Hmmmm maybe she is…Ok! I'll go for it!_ I stood and put my hand on the orb with the forest scene. A light surrounded me and I had to shut my eyes at the brightness of it. I felt the same sensation as I do when I transport through the well with Kagome and before I knew it I was standing in a clearing in the same forest shown in the picture. Without thinking I automatically ran of trying to find any traces of her.

"Dammit Kagome where are you!!" I yelled to the sky. I had spent hours running around trying to find her scent or something to help me, but so far nothing had happened. I _had_ figured out though that I was in the middle of no where surrounded by an endless mess of trees and if I squinted I could see the tips of mountains in the distance. The atmosphere here was eerie and it felt like someone-or something-was watching me, but every time I turned, nothing was there. I wandered aimlessly for a while longer until I found myself back at the same clearing where I had started. And there, floating in the middle were once again the three orbs. I felt my anger rise once again and pulled out the tetsusaiga. Since I wasn't in the tunnel anymore I prepared for the biggest windscar I could muster. But realization hit and I froze in place. _If I destroy them I can't escape and save Kagome. Duh! _I slapped myself in the head and sheathed the tetsusaiga. As I began to walk towards them I was suddenly flung into a tree. Then his scent hit me. _I wonder why I couldn't smell it before? And what the hell is he doing here anyway? Maybe it's another illusion… _I picked myself up and glared. "What the hell was that for!?"

He just stood there, emotionless as always and said "Why are you here?"

I growled at him "None of your business!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Do you even know where you are?"

"No I don't. Why do you care?'

"I don't. It's just that you're in an extremely dangerous forest and your little friends aren't with you. I'm merely curious."

I gave him a small growl and began the story. When I finished he walked over to the orbs and began to examine them.

"Well brother I suggest going to the flowers next if you are in that big of need to find you're precious women." I glared at him and felt my face go red. At this he just smirked "Now don't look at me like that. You know it's true." And with that he transformed into a ball of light and flew off.

"Damn you Sesshomaru." I grumbled as I walked over to the orbs. I looked into the pink one. "Kagome…..I'm almost there…'

**Authors Note:**** Aw how nice of Seshy to set Inuyasha back on track. Sorry if it seemed like I was rambling on. Well that was the boys chapter done, next up it the girls! Ya know I'm starting to wonder if anyone actually reads my authors notes…oh well. Once again I appreciate you reviews out there! Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna be different today and say I don't own Shippo. –Guys in suites pop up out of nowhere- ok ok! I don't own anyone in Inuyasha! Geez…**

**SPOV**

Cold. It was very cold. And Wet. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My hand flew to my throat and a breathed in deeply to calm myself down. My head shot around the area. He's not here anymore. He's not going to hurt me. I took in my surroundings. I was on a rock in the middle of a very VERY big lake. I turned behind me to see the most beautiful waterfall and just stared at it in awe for a while before snapping back into the present. _How on earth did I get here? And better yet, how do I get away? Where's Kagome!?_ I scanned the area, but she was nowhere to be found. _Oh no, not good. I need to get off this rock and find her. _The nearest shore was a fair bit away, but I think I could swim it. I was about to jump in when suddenly a dark shadow began to circle the rock. I went to grab the hiraikotsu and was overcome with shock. It wasn't there.

"What the-" Before I could finish the shadow leaped out of the water revealing a large fish demon. Thankfully I still had my sword and I slashed it across the side. It cried out in pain and dove back into the water. _Darn. There goes swimming. _There was no way I could swim and defend myself at the same time, even if I was a demon slayer (yeah she probably could, but she needs to stay put for now). Then a loud squawking sound came from above me and looking up I saw a huge bird demon. It circled a few times before diving into the water and snapping up a fish. It didn't look like it noticed me-yet, but after awhile it flew back to where it had came from. I sat back down and sighed. "Great. Just great. Now how am I supposed to get away? Killer fish and birds? Come on! I wish Miroku was here..." _Miroku. I hope he's alright. _I felt something drop onto my hand and realized it was a tear (ironic huh). I quickly wiped my eyes. _Of corse he's ok. He's Miroku! _But I still couldn't shake that feeling of doubt.

As the sun set I became more and more worried and upset. I would have to be on guard all night and I kept my sword close to me. _I only hope that the others aren't doing as bad as me._

With the sun now fully set, the most magical scene played out before me. The whole lake and waterfall began to glow and all my fears suddenly left me. I felt safe and protected for some strange reason and I began to relax. I lent back and watched the stars dance in the sky and listened to the soothing sound of the waterfall and stayed like that for hours.

When the full moon was in the middle of the sky I let out a yawn. _No, I can't go to sleep. I must stay awake. I can't let my guard down. _And yet I couldn't help it. I lost the fight to keep my eyelids open and I unwillingly fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: ok just need to say that what is happening with Kagome is at the same time of day as Sango**

**KPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I came to my senses was the most wonderful, sweet smell. I replayed what had happened in my head.I slowly opened my eyes and sat up giving out a small groan of pain. _Damn that Yoshi. Just wait until Inuyasha finds out what happened. _Inuyasha! I needed to find him and the others. That's when I noticed Sango wasn't with me. _Oh no! I hope she's ok! Yoshi must have sent her somewhere else…_ I looked around. I was in a very large cave I think, but I couldn't see the entrance for some reason. I looked up at the ceiling and saw that it had a small hole in it. Kinda like a skylight, it was letting in rays of sunlight down onto me. I was sitting amongst the source of that amazing smell. Hundreds of flowers covered the floor of the cave making it look like a sea of blood because of their red colour and I could hear drops of water, so there must be water in here somewhere. Apart from the sunlight shining down on the small section where I was, I couldn't see a thing. _Now how the heck am I supposed to escape? I can't just sit around and wait! _But for now sitting and waiting seemed to be my only option. I sighed in frustration and curled into a ball. I felt some wind come down through where the cave entrance must be and shivered. I let my mind wander and as always only one topic came up. _Inuyasha…_ I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. _He'd want me to be strong right? And I know how he hates it when I cry. _

"Inuyasha…. you will find me wont you?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Well that depends on how much he loves you"

I screamed and jumped back. "W-who's there?"

"All in good time priestess. And do not fear. I mean you no harm"

The voice was male, I could tell that much, but where it came from was beyond me. It was coming at me from all directions, like the cave itself was speaking. Then what he said registered.

"What do you mean 'how much he loves me'?"

The voice gave a small, soft chuckle "Well, you wish for this Inuyasha person to come and save you. Correct?"

"….yes…" I said hesitantly, not sure of what he was getting at.

"And do you love him?"

I felt the blood rush to my face. _Do I? _I looked back at our moments together. He was always saving me and he always made me feel better, even if it was his fault I was a mess in the first place he did always apologise. He was my saviour and protector.

I smiled, forgetting my situation for awhile "Yes. Yes I do love him"

"And he must love you. Am I right?"

My smile faded. I know he did care for me, but it couldn't be more than a good friend….could it? _No. Inuyasha loves Kikyo. _This time I couldn't help it and I let the tears fall freely.

It was a while before the voice spoke again.

"Love is a complicated feeling. There are some who can not live this feeling or choose not to because they may be afraid of heartbreak or feel that it is unneeded. There are different types of love that one can feel like a mere attraction or even the rare love at first sight, but the strongest love is the bond built through time. To be with another involves honesty, understanding and trust. If you believe that he can truly understand these values, then you shall be saved."

I just sat still and tried to absorb everything. "But….Kikyo. What about Kikyo?"

"You must believe that he will find you" The voice began to fade away.

"No wait! How can you be sure!?"

But I got no answer. Believe that he will find me? The light of the sun was slowly replaced by the rays of the moon. I watched amazed as an unknown light surrounded the cave in the small back section where I was, but the light wasn't bright enough for me to see much more than a few meters away. I took a better look around. I was right when I said there was water and for the first time I moved from my spot and carefully walked over to the small pools. I cupped my hands and brought some of the water to my face for a sip. It tasted as sweet as the flowers smelled and I took a little more before going back to my original spot. I laid down and got comfortable, knowing that I wasn't going to be harmed and thought over what the voice had said. I smiled. _Inuyasha. You have always come for me. Haven't you. _I felt my conscious slipping away as a drifted into sleep leaving me with one last thought. _Yes Inuyasha. I do believe in you. I do believe you will come._

**Authors Note:**** Well that took me a while to do. It's hard being Sango! Once again I'm sorry if I rambled on and thank you to you reviewers. :D Oh and I keep forgetting to say this, but I am trying to keep from going out of character, so I'm sorry if I make it so they don't sound like themselves! X3 -'.'- Oh and if all that love stuff doesn't make sense, sorry. I just came up with it off the top of my head hehe...**


	6. Healed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha –grumbles- oh disclaimer how I loath thee. **

**MPOV**

"Where are we?" Shippo asked.

"It's the place that was in the orb I touched" I answered. When we reached the end of the tunnel and found the three orbs, I had the strangest feeling and reached out to touch the blue one with the waterfall and next thing I knew we were standing in a forest area and I could here the sound of the waterfall in the distance.

"Do you think this is where Sango is?" He asked instantly scanning the area around us and frowned. "I can't smell her…"

"It's ok Shippo. Maybe she's too far away for you catch her scent, but I know she's here. I can feel it."

Kirara once again transformed and turned her head towards the sky suggestively.

"Good idea Kirara, you look for her from the skies and I'll look down here. Could you take Shippo with you?"

She nodded and he jumped on. "But Miroku. Will you be ok by yourself?"

I nodded at him and Kirara set off.

As I raced through the trees different scenes of Sango played through my head such as her beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes, but then I couldn't help but imagine her in danger or hurt. I quickly shook my head to erase these thoughts. _No, not Sango. She's ok I just know she is! She's certainly not your average girl _My 'cursed' hand subconsciously went to my cheek. I couldn't help it that Sango just happened to have the body of an angel. I smiled at these new thoughts. _Those long legs…the hips…those- Ugh! I can't be thinking about that right now! I need to find her! _I paused to take a deep breath and looked around. A lake stood in front of me. A very large lake. My eyes immediately were drawn to the great waterfall pouring into the lake and I stood in awe at its beauty. It wasn't until a figure in black caught my eye. I squinted my eyes to try and see better. The strange figure was…waving? "Miroku! Miroku is that you!?" The figure called. They were far away, but I knew that voice anywhere.

"Sango!" I was overjoyed, to put it mildly, to see she was safe. Well from what I could see anyway.

"Miroku I need your help I'm stuck!" She yelled to me

"Stuck?" I yelled back confused. _Couldn't she just swim to shore?_

As if she could read my mind she answered "The lake has demon fish in it and I don't want to risk being attacked while I can't properly defend myself.

I thought over what she had just said. _Damn. If only Kirara were with us now. _

"Sango! I think-" I was cut short as a shadow flew over me.

"Miroku!" I heard Sango scream, but I barley heard her over the loud gush of wind the demon bird's wings created as it swooped down to me. I quickly jumped out of the way narrowly missing its razor sharp talons and prepared my wind tunnel. The bird was circling the sky above me now and so I just had to wait until it came at me again…

"Miroku stop!"

I looked at Sango confused which was not a good idea. The demon bird swooped at me and I tried to jump away again, but it managed to slash me across the back.

"Miroku are you ok!?"

I pushed myself up and tried not to show her the amount of pain I was in.

"I'm fine Sango. Now why can't I attack?" I told her and warily looked up the sky where the bird was once again circling.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think the bird guards this lake from intruders."

I nodded my head in understanding. _So it's merely trying to protect._ Then something occurred to me.

"Sango, has it attacked you?"

"No it hasn't and I'm not sure why."

I was about to respond when the bird began to make its next attack.

**SPOV**

"Miroku no!"

I watched helplessly as the bird when to slash him again, but he managed to roll out of the way. As he got up I saw him wince in pain from the wound on his back. I knew he was trying to hid how much he was suffering, but I could still easily tell that he wasn't going to last much longer.

The bird let out a loud screech that had Miroku and I covering our ears which in turn made him open to attack. Just in time though Miroku swung is staff, hitting the bird in the side and it once again took to the sky._ If only there were a way to show it that he wasn't dangerous…_

"Sango listen to me" I heard Miroku call out. I could see the blood stains on his robes and he was out of breath. "Sango I know that it's only protecting the lake, but I can't think of any way to show it I mean no harm. I think I need to use the wind tunnel on it."

I looked down. _No! He can't destroy it! There _has_ to be a way _Then it hit me. _Of corse! It has to work!_

"Miroku listen to me! I know what to do!"

He nodded at me as a sign to continue.

"Now I know his wont make much sense, but I need you to bow to it!" I yelled. He gave me a confused look and I sighed in frustration.

"Just do it!"

He hesitated, but put down is staff and moved away from it a bit and lowered is upper body the best he could. The bird landed a few paces in front of him and watched for a minute before letting out a small squawk and flying back to where its nest must be. I sighed in relief and turned back to Miroku just to see him fall to the ground. "Miroku no!" _If only there was a way I could get of this rock! _

"Sango!"

My head spun to find where my name came from. _Hm I don't see anything… Must have imagined it._

"Sango! Over here!" There it was again! I scanned the sky and saw it, or them I should say.

"Shippo! Kirara!" I watched as they got closer and closer. When Kirara reached me a quickly jumped on and Shippo gave me a hug.

"Sango we were so worried!" Kirara growled in agreement. I hugged him back and patted Kirara.

"Thanks guys. I was worried about you to."

"Oh and look what we found not too far from here" Shippo said and pointed to the large object behind him.

"The hirikotsu! Oh thanks you guys!" I took a deep breath to calm myself and get back to the matters at hand.

"Now Kirara quick! We need to get to Miroku!"

In no time at all I reached Miroku and helped in get into a comfortable position lying down.

Thankfully he didn't say anything Miroku-ish as I pulled his robe down to look at his wounds, but that still didn't stop the small blush coming across my face. _Ah no! I can't be thinking about anything like that! Focus on his wounds Sango! His wounds!_

I frowned. They were pretty bad. I ran over to the edge of the lake and took out my drinking flask and filled it to the top with water and rushed back. Miroku still didn't say anything as I cleaned the marks. As soon as I had poured water of them the started to glow a strange blue colour. I gasped and jumped back.

"Sango? Are you ok? What happened?" Miroku asked concerned.

"Y-your back. It's… it's-"

"It's glowing!" Shippo finished.

"What?" He propped himself up onto his elbows and turned his head to look behind him as best as he could. "Ah! What the heck!?"

The glowing slowly faded to reveal his skin looking as normal as it was before the fight with the bird. "Um...ok…" He stood up and stretched. "Hey I've never felt better!"

As he stretched my relief was for a moment turned to a daze. _Those muscles… AH! Not again! _I turned away mentally scolding myself.

"Sango?"

I turned back to him a little too eager, giving myself another mental whack on the head. I gave out a small sigh of relief to see he had put his robes back on properly and quickly cleared my throat. "Yes?"

A thoughtful expression came across his face. "What did you do that healed me exactly?"

"Hm… I'm not sure. All I did was pour water over them."

"Then it was the water?" Shippo asked (I kinda forgot he was there… Oopsy)

We all turned to look at the lake. Then something occurred to me.  
"Miroku! What if this is that lake that village elder told us about? The one where that water heals?"

"Why my dear Sango, I do believe it is."

**Authors note****: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Both my computers died and it took me a few month before I figured out I can use the school computers to do this:D Anyway I had a major writers block so this chappy wasn't all that great in my eyes, but I hope you all liked it! I'll try and update sooner next time, but I can't make any promises.**


	7. Strength part one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyas****ha ******

**IPOV**

There I stood, surrounded by blood red flowers that covered a small field stopping at the base of a mountain.

"Kagome!!" I called.

No answer.

"KAGOME!! WHERE ARE YOU!!??" I tried again in despair.

Again no answer.

"Dammit" I murmured and punched the ground. _Where could she be?_

I sniffed the air to see if I could find any trace of her scent. It was very hard to smell anything else besides the overpowering scent of the flowers, but after a few minutes of wandering around I caught something.

"Yes!"_ I found it!_

I looked up to see what my path would be and my smile faded.

"Wha?" I stared at the mountain confused. _Maybe she's INSIDE the mountain! (Not very bright...is he…)_

"Ok! That must mean there's an entrance around here somewhere" And I set off.

"This is not fair"

I'd been searching for ages and still haven't found any entrance at all. I've tried going around the mountain and even climbed some of it, but her scent only comes from that one area and I don't wanna loose it. Plus I was a bit concerned now because I found Kagome's backpack not too far away from here.

"Grr fine! I'll make my own entrance!" I yelled and drew my tetstiega.

"WINDSCAR!!"

The blast easily cut through the rock and I grinned. I sniffed again to make sure her scent was still there.

_Good. It's even stronger now so I must be close!_

"Hang on Kagome I'm coming!" _How many times a day do I say that?_

I sighed and ran forward.

I didn't get very far until I encountered a small problem. Well ok, small is an understatement.

Blocking my path was, well, no path. The floor must have collapsed or something and now there was this MASSIVE hole in the ground. I looked to the other side._ Not even I can jump that far…Hmmm I know! I could just jump off the wall! _ I looked to see where I was going to go and frowned. The walls were smooth and covered in water for some reason, so I'll surely slip. I looked down. _Wonder how deep that is?_ I picked up a small rock and threw it down, listening intently.

Moments passed and I still hadn't heard it hit the bottom. "Argh! This is hopeless!" I yelled aloud.

"Ah. You must be Inuyasha" A voice said

"Wha? Who's there!?" I perked my ears up and sniffed the air looking for the owner of the voice.

"Do not worry Inuyasha, I mean you no harm." It spoke again.

"What do you want!?" I asked feeling defenceless against the unknown source.

"I am merely here to help. You seek the one called 'Kagome'. Correct?"

I blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah. How'd you know that? Do you know where she is? Is she ok!?" _Kagome ,please be alright!_

When the voice spoke again, it sounded like it was smiling. "You can relax Inuyasha, the young priestess is unharmed and safe at the end of this mountain tunnel."

I couldn't help but smile, but then frowned at remembering my situation.

"Now if I could only get there!"

The voice sighed in thoughtfulness. I'd figured that it was male, but have still yet to figure out where it came from.

"I think I may be able to help you there" He said.

Just then, the ground beneath me began to shake. "What the!?"

"Hang on" The voice said and I balanced myself

I watched as rock from the edge I was standing at created a bridge to the other side and I quickly ran across.

Once I hit the other side voice spoke again. "I must warn you Inuyasha. The path ahead can become dangerous."

I nodded and a confused look came across my face. "Who _are_ you?"

He laughed. "No-one important, just a small, trapped soul"

"You're trapped? In the mountain?"

He sighed. "Yes. I have become joined to the earth and rock around you, but only that of which is from the mountain itself anything foreign I can not control and I am unable to be free until General Yoshi is defeated."

"Well then you're in luck! After I've rescued Kagome the General is going down!"

Even if the voice didn't have a face, I knew he was smiling. "Thank you Inuyasha. And good luck rescuing your loved one."

I felt my face go red. "What!? S-she's not my-" I was cut of by his laugh.

"You really shouldn't deny the truth Inuyasha." He said, his voice fading away.

"Keh. As if" I mumbled, but I couldn't stop the small smile forming on my face.

. "Ok Kagome, not far now."

**KPOV**

I'd been awake for a while now and I was _starving_. My backpack was gone and I just knew there was nothing around here. I'd tried taking my mind of my stomach for a while and did some exploring, but I didn't get very far because 1. I couldn't see and 2. Boulders had blocked off the trail, so the only way of me getting out is if someone found me.

My stomach growled again and I groaned and rolled over. _Sooo hungry…_

"You are in need of food. Am I right?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Uh not really" I lied sheepishly. My stomach growled. "Ok, maybe a little" He slightly chuckled.

"Well then, let's see what I can do"

This surprised and confused me. "What?"

He sighed.(does that a lot, doesn't he?) "Unfortunately, you are not the first that has been trapped here, but previous people had some food on them and left some here."

I was still confused and now, a bit worried. "Um, did these people ever escape?"

"Yes. They did." It sounded like he was smiling(*realises* how do you sound like your smiling? Meh just go with it). "Now in an indent in the wall near those pool of water should be some berries and mushrooms"

I moved over to where he said and found them. I looked at them hesitantly.

"Do not worry, they will not harm you." He said, guessing why I was staring at them uncertainly. I smiled and began to eat.

"Thank you" I said when I was finished.

"It's the least I could do and if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." He replied politely. I smiled, but it disappeared with my sigh. "Do you think you could move those boulders over there?" I asked jokingly.

He also sighed, but in frustration. "Unfortunately no" His irritation made me curious.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but who exactly are you?"

"I am a soul, forever connected to the mountain until The General, Yoshi, is defeated"

I glared at the floor. "And he will be. We will free you!"

Then, something clicked and I gasped. "You! You're the one in that story with the princess and the forbidden love! You're the village man aren't you?"

He sighed sadly. "I see you figured it out. Yes. I am him."

"So you protect these flowers? And the Princess protects the waterfall?"

"That's correct, but only half of it. You see, because our spirits became connected to the flowers and water, we can never be in peace. So it's more of a no choice thing."

"And you believe that defeating Yoshi will free you?"

"Yes. He was the reason for our deaths so it sort of makes sense."

I thought for a moment. "Why is he still around anyway? We were told that he lives on forever, looking for a wife"

"Hmm that is a good question, but I'm afraid I don't know. It could be that he was cursed for some reason."

"Oh. Well that doesn't really matter, as long as he's defeated right?"

"Yes" He agreed with me.

Minutes passed in silence. "Um before…" I started to see if he was still with me.

"Yes?" He said, confirming his presence.

"Before. You sounded angry when I mentioned those boulders. Is that because you have the ability to move the rock?"

He chuckled. "Very good. You are quite smart aren't you? Yes I can control it, but these rocks were placed there purposely from the outside, so I can not move them and I wouldn't be able to lift the earth up for you because the flowers prevent me from doing so. "

I looked down sadly "Oh."

"I'm sorry I can not help you priestess."

"No no! It's ok. I thought over what you told me before. I really do believe that Inuyasha will save me, I'm just worried about when."

"Well until he does I promise to keep you safe."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you. You're being so kind to me."

"That's quite alright, I only wish I could do more."

I smiled again and looked around trying to find something to do. I looked at the flowers. "Hey, is what they say true? About the flowers increasing one's power?"

"Yes. It is, but it only works with one flower. Anymore and the power would be too much for your body. Why do you ask?"

"Well what if I held one and smashed through those rocks?"

"Ah I see what you're getting at, but it wouldn't work. Remember, you must be in a situation where you are willing to die for your loved one."

"Oh. Right." I sighed and started absently picking some of the flowers, when I suddenly stopped.

"That doesn't hurt does it?"

The man laughed "No no, of corse not."

I smiled and continued picking them, humming a song as I went. Once I had a handful of the flowers I began to intertwine them, forming a heart shape.

I held it out and admired it. _Inuyasha…_

I hugged the flowers and looked down sadly. The man, guessing what I was thinking about spoke again "He is coming you know."  
I rose my head.

"And I believe he does love you, you'll see. Now you should get some rest."

I looked around at the now glowing cave and sighed. "Ok"

I crawled back to my spot and laid down. "So he truly is coming for me huh?"

But I received no answer. I smiled and shut my eyes, still hugging the flowers (You'd think she'd have crushed them by now) and it wasn't long until sleep had found me.

**Authors Note:Ok I finally updated!! Well we now know who the voice is (if you haven't already guessed…) and a bit of fluff in there to. I kinda lost my determination to finish this story also for a while there, but it's back now! So I'll be uploading the next chapter in a few days!**


	8. Strength part 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha things would be so much different, but unfortunately for me, I don't**

**IPOV**

_So many corners__ ….dizzy…ugh! _I picked myself up and shook my head. _Kagome better be grateful about all this. _ I looked as far ahead of me as I could, but it was no use. Just more bendy rock walls. I took off once again. _I've been running for ages now. When does this end!?_

A sudden rumbling sound made me stop and I listened for a source. The earth shook again. _Beneath me!_

I jumped up just in time to miss the demons claws._ Grrr I have no time for this!_

I withdrew the tetstiega and swung it at the worm-with-arms like monster, relieving itself of its tail.

It screamed in pain and I smirked. "You're going down"

I raised the tetstiega and jumped above to stab it in the back, but I wasn't paying much attention of my surroundings and another demon came out from the wall and another from the ground….and another and another._ They just keep coming!_

I flipped out of the way as one charged at me and thought. _Hmm I'll have to use the windscar, but I don't want the place coming down on me...._

One of the demons charged at me again. _Grr no choice then, I'm gonna have to._

"WINDSCAR!!"

I watched as the attack hit its target and quickly ran forward leaving the demons bodies in the dust behind me as well as a wall of rock in the middle of the path.

"Great. Now how am I supposed to get back!?"_ Ugh I'll worry about that later._

I kept running until I finally reached…..

"A DEAD END!!???"

I punched the ground in frustration._ But her scent leads here!_

It was then I heard the slightest groan and movement. _What the?_

I stared at the wall in front of me more closely this time. "Not a dead end……" Walking over to one side a saw a hole and looked through and gasped.

_Kagome!!_

I opened my mouth to yell for her, but something stoped me and I looked at her closely_ She's so beautiful ,especially with the moonlight shining on her like that and surrounded by flowers……_I snapped out of my trance and shook my head._ No time for thoughts like that! _

"Kagome!! Kagome wake up!!"

She started to stir and with a groan she sat up.

"Huh? Inu…..yasha??" She called

A small tingle ran through me at the sound of her saying my name, but I ignored it.

"Kagome! Over here!"

Her eyes grew wide and she quickly jumped up.

"Inuyasha!!" She scanned the area looking for me, but frowned at not having any luck.

"I'm at this wall thing dummy"

She looked in my direction and a confused look spread across her face followed by a frustrated one.

"I can't see in the dark like you can!"

_Oh. Right._

The voice laughed. "You two are very amusing to watch" (how does he see? We may never know…)

"Hey!" We both shouted at once.

"Hang on Kagome, I may be able to use the windscar on these rocks"

"They'll go flying everywhere Inuyasha. What if something hits Kagome?" The voice said.

"Grr right…" I sighed in frustration "Now what do we do?"

**KPOV**

I stood helplessly trying to think of a way to get to Inuyasha. _He came for me!_ I smiled and tried not to cry. _Ha of coarse he did, he needs the Jewel shards remember…_I shook my head. _Enough of that! Oh if only I could reach him…_I couldn't wait anymore and ran to where he was.

"Kagome?" I heard him say

I smiled and knew he could see. "I'm so happy you came for me Inuyasha."

Even if I couldn't see him, I knew he was blushing.

"I...um…well…"

The voice laughed, but it was cut off by a loud rumble.

"Oh no…"was all I heard him say before there was a loud bang on Inuyasha's side of the wall followed by a few of Inuyasha's favourite words. (If you don't know what they are think 'curse words' people)

"Inuyasha!" I called and tried to find the hole in the wall, but it was still too dark.

"Inuyasha! What's going on!?"

"Nothing I can't handle!" He called back followed by a short battle cry.

"Take this!!!"

I winced as I heard the tetstiega cut through the body of what must be a demon.

"Kagome this is not good." The voice spoke.

"Huh? What's wrong!?"

"Inuyasha was attacked by these demons before and managed to block them off for a short while, but they seem to have found him again. There are many and attack him all at once, he won't last long."

"No!" I gasped. "No! Inuyasha!!"

A small bright light began to enter the cave from the hole in the roof signalling the start of the day and a finally found the hole. Looking through it I gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

He was still standing but these worm like demons were attacking him from all sides and he was covered in blood.

"Hang on Kagome! Just let me deal with these guys and we're outta here!"

I sighed _he's trying to be optimistic for me, but…_Then a though struck me. _The flowers…_

With my mind set I ran a grabbed a single flower from the ground.

"Kagome?" The voice questioned.

"I'm saving Inuyasha this time…"

It was then the voice seemed to realise what I was planning.

"Kagome..." I waited expecting pleads of not to try something so dangerous, but what he said next surprised me.

"I believe you can do it. Just trust your heart."

I nodded and held the flower to my chest. _Help me…Help me save Inuyasha…_

When nothing happened I started to cry.

"Please" I whispered. "I love him…"

It was then the flower began to glow and a white light surrounded me. Inside I felt my power increasing. _It's working!_ I smiled and looked at the wall. _Time for you to go!_

I took a deep breath and prayed that this would work and punched the wall as hard as I could.

_Yes! _The wall crumbled to the ground and I quickly took in the scene before me. Inuyasha was now on the ground with a pile of the worm demons on him.

"Let him go!" I yelled and began fighting them with everything I had while still trying to hold the flower.

I managed to throw them off Inuyasha and ran to his side.

"Kagome……what….how?"

I grinned and showed him the flower. "You remember the story right? Now it's my turn to save you!"

"ARRHHH"I yelled and felt the power increase further, not really sure what I was doing I held my hands in front of me and produced a ball of energy.

"Whoa…"I heard Inuyasha say

I smirked and fired it with all I had at the demons.

I sank to my knees and panted.

The dust cleared and showed no signs of any remaining demons.

"I….did it…"

"I knew you could Kagome" The voice said.

I heard Inuyasha groan. "Kagome?"

I turned to him.

"What the heck was that!?"

I laughed. _I see he's just fine._

**Authors Note:** Yeeaahhh so that's the second part. Hehe who expected Kagome be the one to use the flower? But don't worry, the boys won't be left out of the fun! Now if you've been with me from the start, you all know I suck at updating and I'm gonna be honest with you now, school starts up again for me soon and because it's year 11, it's going to be even harder, but I will finish this story! I'm going to be very busy for a while getting ready for school and what not, but the next chappy is half done so we'll see how I go. (Really long note, sorry)


	9. Princess

**Disclaimer: I own the Inuyasha movies, pictures of him and a toy Kirara. That's it. Not the real thing. Got it?**

**MPOV**

We had made camp for the night beside the lake and I checked on Kirara and Shippo's sleeping forms and looked at the lake. _How is it glowing like that?_

My gaze landed upon where Sango was sitting near the edge of the lake.

"Sango?"

I sat down besides her and she turned to face me.

"It's pretty late you know, you should get some rest."

"Hmmm…"was all she replied before gazing out towards the glowing lake again.

"Is something wrong?" _Why is she so down? I didn_'t _do anything did I…_I tried to think back to see if any of my actions would have made her this upset.

"No. I'm just…thinking…" She sighed.

"I see…" _Phew! It wasn't me after all!_ The relief that washed over me was shorted lived though as I watched her expression. It was thoughtful, but at the same time…worried maybe?

"Care to enlighten me?"

She looked at me again and I saw a shimmer of what could be hope flash through her eyes. For a while we just stared, lost in each others gaze before she blushed and looked down.

"I was actually…just wondering…" she hesitated, unsure whether or not to continue.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

She took a deep breath "This water heals injuries right?"

I nodded back at her confused.

"Well I was wondering if it could maybe heal….your hand"

I looked at her surprised. "My…hand…?" I thought about that. _So she was worried about me…_

I smiled at her. "Thank you Sango for being concerned about me, but I'm afraid that's not possible."

She frowned. "Oh"

I looked at my right hand. "You see it's as you said, the water heals physical injuries." I sighed. "But this hole in my hand….it's not an injury."

She looked at me confused.  
"It's a curse"

I watched as her eyes filled with sadness.

"Miroku I'm sorry…"

I grinned at her. "It's ok! Besides it's going away anyway as soon as we defeat Naraku."

She gave me a small smile.

"You are very….sweet" a voice said.

Sango and I immediately jumped up. "Who's there!?" Sango shouted. The voice gave a small laugh.

"Please do not be alarmed I have no intention of hurting you."

"Where are you?" I asked. The voice laughed again. By now I could tell it was female.

"Why I'm right in front of you."

Sango gave a short irritated laugh. "Please! The only thing in front of us is the lake!"

Then it hit me.

"Sango…it _is_ the lake."

She looked at me with surprise and confusion written all over her. "What?"

"He's right dear. I am the voice and protector of this lake."

"Sango remember! The healing water. This is the princess."

She gasped "Oh my…"

A small section of water from the lake rose upward and swished around to form the body of, what I might say, a very beautiful woman. Even as a body of water, literally, old habits die hard and I found myself about to walk toward her with 'will you bear my children' about to escape my mouth when I was suddenly pulled back and whacked on the head.

"Don't even think about it" I heard Sango say through clenched teeth.

I grinned at her sheepishly "Sango! You must understand!" I got up and hugged her "You know you're the only one for me" And then, as I expected, she pushed me away with a "Give it a rest Miroku!"

I continued to smile, but on the inside I sighed. _Sango…_

**SPOV**

I felt my face go red as I pushed Miroku away. _Pervert…_

I turned to face the princess who looked on with a confused, watery expression and sighed.

"Please excuse Miroku's…behaviour…"

The princess smiled "Not to worry dear. Does this happen frequently?"

I glared at Miroku who was smiling like an idiot. "More then I'd like to admit"

The princess just stared for a second as if thinking something over then suddenly she smiled.

"Uh huh I see now"

I looked at her suspiciously. "See what?"

She just ignored my question and started humming to herself happily. _Ok then……_

"Um Sango?" I looked at Miroku who was giving the princess an odd look.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps we should get some rest, it will be sunrise soon."

I sighed "I guess your right" I yawned as I realised how tired I really was.

"Oh dear I'm sorry!" The princess gasped. "I've kept you up"

"Not to worry, we'll be ok" Miroku said, smiling at her.

I couldn't help but feel angry at him again all of a sudden. _What the? He just smiled at her why am I angry?_ I shook the feeling off and started to walk over to where Kirara and Shippo were sleeping soundly and sensed Miroku behind me. We said nothing to one another as we made ourselves comfortable and as soon as my head hit the ground I was out like a light.

**~~~Dream~~~~**

I was in my bed back at my village when Kohaku walked in.

"Oh sister you're awake"

I smiled at him. "Good morning Kohaku" He smiled back.

"You best get up, father's preparing to go out to the village across the mountains to exterminate a demon and wishes to take us."

I nodded. "You're coming along? That's wonderful!" Father didn't bring Kohaku on our trips very much because he was still in training.

He grinned at me and it was obvious to say that he was excited. He left and I quickly got ready, grabbed my hiraikotsu and ran out to the village gate where my father, Kohaku and some other demon slayers were waiting.

"Ah Sango!" My father said smiling. "Just in time"

"Hello father" I said cheerfully and hopped on Kirara. I loved the feeling I got when I was out exterminating demons!

We set out and after a few hours we stopped for a break.

"There's a river near by could you get some water for the horses please Sango and Kohaku?" My father asked. I nodded and grabbed two buckets and Kohaku did the same.

As we were filling the buckets up something purple caught my eye behind the trees.

"Hey Kohaku I'll be right back ok?"

"Is something wrong? Is there danger?" He asked reaching for his weapon(I'm sorry, I've forgotten the name).

"No no it's ok, just stay here."

He nodded and I walked through the undergrowth for a bit and almost gave up, when I saw something again. Curiosity got the better of me and a continued to walk until I reached a small clearing and I quickly stopped.

"Miroku?" I said, surprise evident in my voice.

He was sitting on a log looking at his cursed hand. Unsure whether he heard me or not, I started to walk towards him when he suddenly looked at me.

"Don't Sango. Don't come near me."

I stood there shocked. "Wh-what?"

He looked at his hand again. "It's better if you stay away from me, I'm dangerous."

"But Miroku! You aren't dangerous at all! What are you talking about!?"

He gave a short laugh and looked at me again holding his hand out in front of him.

"It's almost time Sango. I'd say I have only one turn left before I go."

I felt my eyes start to water and tried to hold back the tears I knew were coming.

"No Miroku!" I yelled "We're still have to defeat Naraku remember"

The scene warped into darkness and Naraku appeared before us with a controlled Kohaku be his side.

"Kohaku!"

He just gave me a blank stare.

"No" I whispered "NO!" I grabbed the hirikotsu off my back and charged toward Naraku, but Miroku jumped in my way.

"Stay back Sango!"

I tried to get past him, but he held me back. Naraku grinned and pushed Kohaku in front of him. I watched in horror as he ran on of his sharp tentacles through Kohaku.

"KOHAKU NO!!" I felt the tears run down my face as I fell to my knees.

Miroku glared at Naraku. "You're finished! WIND TUNNEL!!"

I cried harder as I realised what Miroku was doing.

"Miroku! Stop!" I sobbed.

Naraku smiled and disappeared. Miroku yelled in pain now unable to close the wind tunnel and it quickly became larger and larger.

"Miroku…"

"Sango" He looked at me and gave a small smile." Take care of yourself"

"No Miroku! Take me with you! NO!" but it was too late.

I woke to Miroku shaking me.

"Sango!" He said relieved and hugged me "Its ok, you just had a nightmare"

I took a deep breath to try and calm down and tried wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

I said nothing as I hugged him back, tears once again falling.

**Authors note: *****cries* poor Sango! Uh in case anyone asks, I **_**really**_** didn't want to do that to Kohaku, but at least it was just a dream! Sigh...I fail at writing romantic moments, but there's more love yet to come! I also think I'll stop with the POV's and go back to writing how I started off. Um and in case you were wondering "Hey where the heck is Yoshi?" Whose name I realised is the same as Yoshi from Mario, but just ignore that fact. Anyway he's still floating around somewhere(literally).** **Also I'm very sorry for lack of updates, but I have finished the story now, just a few of chapters left so it should be all up in a few days! Yay!**


	10. Together again

**Disclaimer: Yep…still no own Inuyasha….**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Are you sure you're ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they prepared to leave the tunnels. Inuyasha just scoffed. "Course I am! Now let's get moving" Kagome sighed "Right".

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" They turned to face a figure, made from rock holding a flower in his hand. "Please, take this flower just in case and I do wish you both the best of luck."

Kagome took the flower and smiled "Thank you so much! How could we ever repay your kindness?"

"I would like to trust that Inuyasha sticks to his word if he is able to complete the task of destroying Yoshi"

Inuyasha who looked like he was staring into space looked at the figure of the man that had helped the two through so much and gave a small, but confident smile.

"You bet."

Kagome smiled "Again thank you for everything" Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could climb onto his back.

"Good luck to both of you!" The man's voice called after them as Inuyasha ran down the tunnels.

"Where do you suppose Sango and Miroku are?" Kagome asked

"I'm guessing the lake"

"The lake? You mean with the princess? Why?"

Inuyasha quickly told Kagome of what had happened after Yoshi had kidnapped them, skipping the part about Kikyo.

"So, if Miroku's not in the forest he must be at the waterfall. Let's just hope Sango's with him." Kagome said after Inuyasha had finished.

"Yeah. So all we really have to do is get to the other side of the mountain because if this is where the guy is trapped, then the princess should be right next to him!"

Inuyasha sped up a bit and for a while neither of them said anything. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had a confused look on his face.

"Inuyasha something up?"

He stayed silent, caught up in his deep thinking. Kagome huffed and put her mouth near his ear.

"INUYASHA!" Now that wasn't the smartest of all things to do, sure it snapped him out of it but it also made him trip from the surprise and have him and Kagome tumble over each other.

"Oww…" Kagome said rubbing her head. She looked up only to have Inuyasha's face hovering above hers.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled, unaware of the position they seemed to be in.

"Well you should have answered me!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha growled and subconsciously moved his head closer to hers. "I was just thinking!"

"Well you should have been concentrating on where you were going!"

Inuyasha just growled at her and then it clicked on how he was currently sitting. His eyes widened and he blushed and quickly got up.

Kagome looked at him confused "Inuyasha? What…" Then it also clicked for her and she also blushed.

"Come on we better keep going" He said and pulled Kagome up onto his back.

"Um yeah" she said. As he suddenly took off she quickly put her arms around his neck.

"A little warning first!"

**With Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku were down at the lake refilling their water supplies,

"Thank you again for letting us use your water" Sango said turning to the princess.

"Not a problem dear, anything to help."

"Is there anything we could do to repay you kindness princess?" Miroku asked.

The princess smiled "I don't think there is anything you can give me"

Miroku grinned "You're trapped right? How do we free you?"

The princess sighed "I believe my only hope is to have Yoshi destroyed"

"No problem!" Sango smiled.

"What?" The princess said surprised.

"Well" said Miroku, as if knowing what Sango was thinking "He has caused as all a lot of problems, so once we find our friends we plan on stopping his existence."

Sango nodded. "Yeah that's how I got here, he used some weird power on me and Kagome."

At the sound of Kagome's name Shippo who had been quietly listening on Miroku's shoulder sighed. "I wonder where she is…"

"Well hopefully with Inuyasha" Miroku told him. Sango frowned "I really hope she's ok"

"Yeah" said Shippo "I just wish she could come back and leave that dumb Inuyasha behind!"

"Who are you calling dumb!"

Shippo froze and Sango and Miroku turned around only to face a certain half demon about to tackle poor Shippo.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Shippo's eyes lit up "Kagome! You're ok!" He ran over to hug her, jumping off Inuyasha's head in the process. Kagome smiled "It's good to see everyone's ok, especially you Sango"

"Yes. Though if it weren't for Miroku I'd still be stranded on that rock over there" Sango said pointing towards the single lump of land in the middle of the lake.

"Oh I would have helped you eventually dear, I just needed to see something first" The princess spoke up.

Kagome's eyes widened "Are you the princess? Wow!"

"And you must be Kagome. Your friends here have been worried so much about you, you are very lucky to have them. Oh and you" she continued pointing toward Inuyasha who was dusting himself off "must be Inuyasha!" She giggled "ok then!"

Kagome and Inuyasha gave her a weird look. "Um yes she did something similar to use as well" Miroku told them.

"So Kagome, were you ok?" Sango asked.

"Oh yes!" Kagome said happily "I was trapped in a cave in that mountain, but the man's voice was very kind."

"You mean you were with my beloved?" The princess asked with interest. Kagome nodded. "Odd, why would General Yoshi put both of you with us?" Kagome just shrugged.

Miroku had a thoughtful look on his face when he turned to the princess "Can you not communicate with your…er…beloved?"

The princess sighed "Unfortunately that is true. We are both forever next to each other, but cannot even speak one word to the other."

"That's so sad…" Kagome whispered.

"That flower" Shippo said "Is it from the cave Kagome?"

"Yes. He gave it to me, just in case" Then she giggled "Though I wonder if it's for you this time Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at her while the others looked at one another confused. The peace was disrupted though as a dark laugh filled the air.

"Well well well, looks like everyone's back together again. How unfortunate, for you that is"

"General Yoshi" The princess whispered as a swirl of black appeared in front of them.

"Long time no see princess"

**Authors note: Woot! Done with that chapter! I tried putting more Shippo into this as well. Well the gangs all together again and now let the final fight begin!**


	11. Fight!

**Disclaimer: For the 11****th**** time, I tell you that I do not own Inuyasha. **

**PS. Uh the first part of this chapter is pretty much just the fight, so if you don't want to read it it's ok.**

The princess disappeared into the water and everyone grabbed their weapons. Kagome gasped "I don't have my bow or any arrows!"

The figure of the princess returned holding something. "Please accept these Kagome!" She said throwing two blobs of water towards the priestess. "What are they?"

Kagome watched as the water vanished revealing a beautifully decorated bow and arrows. "Thank you!" she said quickly getting herself together.

"Ah such a kind act from her highness" Yoshi said appearing next to the princess who glared at him. "I have no intention of even looking your way Yoshi!"

Yoshi growled and swiped at her with his sword, but she disappeared into the water just in time.

"Enough Yoshi!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're going down! Windscar!!"

Yoshi just smiled and disappeared, reappearing behind them.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango shouted throwing the giant boomerang with as much force as possible.

"Please!" He said and flung it back towards Sango knocking her down.

"Sango!" Miroku ran over to her and helped her up. "I'm fine" she said and threw the hirikotsu again as Miroku threw sutras, but once again Yoshi just knocked them away.

"Take this!" Yelled Kagome firing arrows. As one hit Yoshi, he winced in pain. "Sacred arrows" He whispered. "Damn"

Black shadows started to emerge from Yoshi's body and taking the form of different beasts. Yoshi smirked "Try taking care of my shadow demons!"

Miroku and Sango quickly took action, but with every blow to the demons the demons just came back unaffected. "How do we defeat them!?" Yelled Miroku.

Kagome thought for a second than ran over to Inuyasha who was aimlessly swiping at the shadows. "Inuyasha! Use the windscar!" He nodded and prepared to attack. Kagome got another arrow ready and as soon as Inuyasha called the attack she let it go (If you've seen the second movie you know what I'm talking about). Through the combined powers, they took out at least half the shadows and with that Miroku threw as many of his sutras as possible and Sango put some strange looking substance on the hirikotsu and together they finished off the other half of the shadow demons. This made Yoshi even angrier. "You pitiful humans will not defeat me!" he yelled and went to strike Sango, but Miroku jumped in front of her taking the hit which sent him flying, but Kirara quickly caught him. "Miroku!" Sango ran up to him, but before she could say anything Yoshi attacked her form behind. "Sango! Miroku!" Shippo, who had been hiding, went up to them. "There both unconscious!"

"You'll pay for everything you've done Yoshi!" Inuyasha yelled and held up the tetstiega. "Windscar!" Yoshi frowned and pulled something out from his clothing. Kagome gasped "A jewel shard! How did I not sense that before!"

Yoshi shoved the jewel shard into his arm and with it was able to put a shield up just as the windscar was about to hit him and then sending it right back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled. "Backlash wave!" And Kagome quickly fired another arrow, breaking his shield as the backlash wave hit.

Yoshi cried out in pain "No! You will not defeat me!" His arm began to glow and then his body morphed into a grotesque being.

"Inuyasha! We have to finish him off quickly!" Kagome yelled over the growls of the transformed Yoshi.

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah I know, but I don't think even our combined attack's gonna work!"

Kagome bit her lip. _There must be something we can do! _Her thoughts were interrupted as Yoshi fired some sort of energy blast her way. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over and pushed her out of the way, getting hit himself. "Inuyasha!" He shakily stood up. "I'm fine!" Yoshi laughed "Ah such a brave act Inuyasha" his voice said, now much deeper and hoarse. One of his arms that had grown much longer grabbed Kagome making Inuyasha gasp "Kagome! Put her down!"

"If I can't have her neither can you!" and using his other arm he knocked Inuyasha down before he could act and blasted him.

"Inuyasha! NO!" Kagome screamed. Yoshi once again laughed as Inuyasha's body stayed motionless on the ground. Kagome glared at Yoshi "You'll pay for this" Yoshi snickered "And what are you planning on doing to me? You're just a weak human girl!"

Kagome looked down "weak huh? Not for long…" She gripped a certain flower in her hand. "Sorry Inuyasha, guess this one was for me after all" "What are you talking about girl?" Yoshi demanded. Kagome smiled at him. "You wouldn't happen to know what this is would you?" she said holding up the flower. Yoshi was taken back "A blood blossom!? How did you get that?"

"You mean you didn't realise where you sent me? Well bad luck for you!" Once again, the flower began to glow and Kagome's power increased. _I feel even stronger than the last time!_ She grinned and kicked Yoshi who immediately let her go. She ran over to her bow and arrows whish had fallen off when Yoshi grabbed her. "You're done for Yoshi" and with that she sent an arrow filled with both her spiritual powers and the power from the blood blossom(lol flower power!).

Yoshi screamed in pain as the arrow hit him and began to vanish "NO! WHY!" and with that her disappeared, with the jewel shard dropping to the ground. **(ok those who didn't want to read the fight part, start here)**

"Kagome?" She turned and ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You're ok!" she cried and hugged him. He blushed "Yeah yeah " he mumbled. "Kagome! You did it! You defeated Yoshi!" Shippo ran up to her. "What was that!? You were glowing" Inuyasha turned to kagome surprised "You used the flower!?" She grinned sheepishly "well what else was I gonna do?"

Inuyasha pouted for a second then huffed. "Doesn't matter, I'm strong enough as it is"

Shippo snorted "Sure you are"

"What was that!?" Inuyasha yelled and knocked him on the head.

"Ow! Hey you were the one knocked out when Kagome defeated Yoshi!"

"Shut up!" As they continued there argument Kagome went over to Sango and a now awake Miroku. "Miroku are you ok?" He nodded "Yes Shippo helped by using the healing water on me." Kagome gasped "Oh yes the healing water!" she turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Go jump in the lake!" He looked at her "What!? Why!?"

"Just do it!" He growled, but did as she said. "Happy!?" She rolled her eyes as Shippo walked over to Inuyasha to explain.

"Kagome?" Miroku whispered holding Sango in his lap.

"What's wrong Miroku? How bad is she?" He sighed "I'm afraid some of her injuries need to be dealt with by taking off her clothes, not that I wouldn't mind doing that!" He laughed and kagome glared at him. He smiled nervously and continued "but I know she would kill me if I did that, so could you take her to the lake for me and help her?" Kagome looked at him shocked that he said something so…unlike him.  
"Uh of corse Miroku. Kirara could you help me" Kirara nodded and they carefully put Sango on her back. Kagome hopped on and they flew off towards the lake. "Go over to the waterfall Kirara, they defiantly won't see us there" She nodded again and flew in that direction.

Once Kagome poured water over Sango's wounds, Sango's eyes flittered opened and she faced Kagome. "Kagome?" Kagome smiled "Yes Sango it's me. It's all over now." "Yes it is thanks to you priestess" The princess's voice spoke from the pouring water. Her figure formed through the falling water. Kagome smiled at her "I really couldn't have done it without the flower" She said "without it, we all would have been done for" The princess smiled and nodded. Sango, who was now fully healed and dressed sat up. "Does this means you are set free?"

"I sure hope so" The princess answered. "you both better get back to those boys of yours" she continued making both girls blush.

As soon as Sango's feet hit the ground Miroku tackled her into a hug "My dear Sango! You're alright!" Sango's face went red. "Get off me!" Suddenly, an evil laugh filled the air and Naraku appeared. "That worthless Yoshi"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out the tetstiega. Naraku picked up the forgotten jewel shard "Forgive me Inuyasha, I'm afraid I don't have time to fight" and with that he vanished. "Get back here coward!" Inuyasha called. Kagome sighed "It's no use Inuyasha, he's gone along with the jewel shard."

Miroku frowned. "So that's how Yoshi knew I could suck up poison with my wind tunnel back at the tunnels"

Shippo gasped "Look at the lake!"

The lake and the mountain behind it were glowing. Everyone looked on in awe as two balls of light floated up into the air and came towards them. They watched as the figures of the Princess and the village man appeared in front of them holding hands and smiling. "Thank you, all of you, for setting us free"

Kagome smiled back "at last you can both be together again" They nodded and turning back into the balls of light, they flew upwards into the clouds to be forever with one another. "Come on" Miroku said after a moment of silence 'Let's go back to the village"

**Authors note: Yaaayyy!! Kagome kicks butt! I'm sorry that the fight was rather boring ******** well one chapter left to go, and I assure you it's gonna be filled with fluff! :D**


	12. I Love You

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Uh Bit of warning, a few swear words in here****.**

The group sat back content. Once returning to the village, they were treated as hero's for getting rid of Yoshi and even saving the prince and princess. Kagome sat next to the fire and looked around. Shippo was sound asleep on Kirara, Sango was sitting next to Kirara absentmindedly petting her head, Miroku was just outside saying a final thanks to the village elder who had shared dinner with them and Inuyasha sat across from her staring into the fire. Her gaze lingered on his face for a few seconds, but that was enough to cause him to look up.

"What are you staring at?" He said annoyed.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I thought I saw something on your face! That's all!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes "I'm going out for a walk" He announced and left just as Miroku came in.

Kagome quickly stood up "Wait Inuyasha! I wanna come to!" And she chased after him.

Miroku watched them leave a small grin on his face.

"Stop it monk, I know what you're thinking. They wouldn't do anything like that"

Miroku looked at Sango and his grin grew wider.

"Ah but did you see how quickly Kagome went after him? It's obvious she want's to be alone with him"

Sango didn't say anything and looked at the fire. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I guess that's true" She said quietly.

Miroku who had braced himself for an angry outburst looked at her closely.

"Sango? Is something the matter?"

Their eyes met and he saw sadness in them and…something else…longing?

Sango quickly looked away blushing. "I'm fine" She mumbled "Just tired"

Miroku studied her for a moment and shrugged. "If you say so. But you know you can tell me anything Sango" He said and walked over to the fire.

It was a moment before she sighed and moved to sit next to him.

"Miroku? Do you remember the other night at the lake? And I had a bad dream?"

He looked at her a bit surprised that she was sharing this with him, but surprised changed to a soft smile and Miroku had to restrain himself from reaching out and stroking her hair.

"Yes I remember Sango. You woke up crying."

She blushed at the thought of Miroku seeing her cry and continued. "It's just what happened in the dream that's been bothering me. That's all" She picked up a stick and began poking the fire.

"Care to share it with me?"

Sango was taken back from how kind and sincere his voice was. She started to tell him about the start of her dream up until she had run off from Kohaku at the river.

"I soon found a clearing and….." She hesitated not knowing what kind of reaction Miroku would give.

"It's ok Sango, go on" She shook her head.

"You'll laugh" Miroku looked confused

"I won't laugh Sango. I promise" Sango took a deep breath and continued.

"And at the clearing was…you" She waited for him to give some sort of perverted reaction, but he just looked at her with patience.

"Continue" Was all he said and before Sango gave him a suspicious look and kept going. Miroku knew now wasn't the time to act like he usually would have. Sango was upset about this and he had to act…well…mature. But hearing that he was in her dreams made a tingle shoot through him.

Once she had finished she felt her eyes start to water. She didn't dare look at Miroku.

There was silence for a while before Miroku spoke up.

"It's ok Sango, I know how worried you are for your brother. I'm sure Naraku won't kill him." Sango nodded and frowned

"It's not just that! _You _also-" She quickly stopped herself. Her admit to Miroku that she likes him? She scoffed inside her head. _Of course I do, we're friends_. What she's been thinking about all day was…did she love him?

"I'm going to bed" She mumbled as a few tears escaped_. Doesn't matter. So what if I do? There are plenty of other girls out there, much more prettier then me that he would happily go after_.

"Sango-"

"Goodnight Miroku" She cut him off and started to walk over to Kirara. She didn't get very far when she suddenly felt to arms around her.

"Something else you want to say perhaps?" He whispered in her ear. Her whole body froze, a blush quickly growing on her face.

Miroku walked around her to face her while still holding on to her shoulders. Yeah he had figured it out and now his game was to make her say it. He knew long ago that he had fallen in love with the demon slayer.

He looked into her confused eyes and wiped away a tear threatening to fall. She didn't know what to do; he hadn't acted this way before. Usually if he were to do something like this she'd have beat him up by now, but this time was so much different. She was about to ask what he was doing when his lips were suddenly on hers. Sango's brain shutdown. _He-HE'S KISSING ME! _Before she could figure out whether or not to beat him up or kiss back, he had already moved back a pace. She looked at him surprised and flustered and even he looked a bit surprised himself. Miroku snapped out of it and hugged her.

"You must know what I feel Sango. Every time I see you I can't help but smile and when the bastard Yoshi took you away I thought only the worst." Sango shivered at both him whispering in her ear and the raw emotion in his voice. Then there were the words she longed to hear.

"I love you Sango"

Once again their lips met and this time Sango didn't hesitate to kiss back. Neither of them had ever felt so happy or content.

"So" Said Miroku after they pulled away from each other "Sango." She looked at him confused as he took her hands and held them to him.

" you bear my children?"

Sango rolled her eyes, but she was beaming she whacked him on the head then hugged him, crying all over again.

"Of course I will stupid"

Miroku laughed and hugged her back. Neither notice Shippo shut his eye that had been watching them.

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Kagome called. She had been following him for quite some time now and he just kept getting further and further away. Kagome 'hmphed' and stopped. Inuyasha sensed this and slowed down a bit.

"Fine! If you don't want to talk to me I'll just go away! I understand!" She yelled at him, trying to cover the hurt in her voice. Inuyasha sighed and stopped.

"Hurry up"

She smiled and ran up to him. As soon as she was next to him, Inuyasha started walking again, slower this time. He really hadn't wanted her to come for the fact it was her he was trying to get off his mind. He glanced at her. Kagome was staring at the night sky with a peaceful smile on her face. This time she caught him staring and he quickly looked away. But being Kagome, she looked at the area on her other side thinking he saw something amongst the trees. Not noticing anything she just shrugged and kept walking.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong Inuyasha?'

He blushed, but turned away so she wouldn't see it. _Tell her what I think about the whole her saving me by using that damn flower? No way._

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kagome looked at him sadly. It was obvious she hadn't realised this situation to, well to him anyway. Inuyasha sighed. _I just don't want her to get hurt. If I were to…be…with…her…_Inuyasha was hesitant to even think it, but he just shook his head. _I'm a half demon! She doesn't want that kind of life. And then what if Naraku…does to her what he did to Kikyo? _Inuyasha didn't lie to himself. He wanted to be with Kagome more then anything, but he couldn't, shouldn't…could he?

He looked at her nervously.

"Uh actually Kagome…" Kagome met his eyes and saw he was nervous. She gave him an encouraging smile, ready to help with whatever he had trouble with.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome. Do you remember those flowers? The blood blossoms?" Kagome nodded not sure what he was getting at.

"Well uh you know how that story 'bout them goes?" Again she nodded and Inuyasha grew a bit frustrated about it not having clicked yet, but it vanished again with his last sentence.

"Um and you know how you used them twice on…me?" He watched her and knew it had _finally_ clicked. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down blushing. Inuyasha heard her mumble a "Yeah"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He had to say it.

"Well I just wanted to say that I-"

"It's ok Inuyasha" Kagome cut him off. "I know what you're going to say" Kagome didn't realise that Inuyasha would figure it out. "I understand. You're in love with Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes widened and Kagome took this as a confirmation. She started to cry but Inuyasha jumped in front of her and pulled her onto his back.

"Wha-Inuyasha?" He didn't say anything and neither did she. Once he had run a fair distance away from the village he stopped in front of a small lake. Well after having seen the princess's lake all lakes were small in comparison. The full moon shone in the centre every now and again a fish jumped out only to fall back in with a plop. Kagome felt herself being lowered down, but as she moved her legs to stand up, Inuyasha twisted his body so he was holding her in his arms.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome was so confused. _What's he doing to me?_

Inuyasha was going to sort this out right here, right now. _No more of this Kikyo shit from Kagome. She needs to know. _He sat her down near the edge of the lake and plonked down next to her.

"Inu…yasha…?"

He just help up a finger signalling her to be quiet and she gave him a confused look (lotta those going round. Here, want one as well?)

"Kagome. After that bastard Yoshi took you away and I searched that tunnel, Kikyo was in there."(Well we know how the boys feel about Yoshi) She gasped and her eyes began to water. "But!" Inuyasha continued. "Nothing happened…well like what you're probably thinking anyway." Inuyasha told her what happened, how he said he didn't love Kikyo anymore.

"You really don't love her anymore?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her a small, sweet smile.

"Nah. I'm afraid I've fallen for someone else now" Kagome felt herself fill with happiness and in a blink of an eye she tackled Inuyasha to the ground.

"What the-"was all he got out before Kagome slammed her mouth to his and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

Once they finally pulled away for air Inuyasha smirked.

"I never said it was you Kagome" Kagome froze and Inuyasha laughed and rolled on top of her, placing each hand beside her head, face hovering just over hers.

"Just kidding" He laughed again and before Kagome could yell at him he kissed her until she just glared.

He chuckled "Would it help my cause if I said I love you?"

Kagome blushed and gave a small smile. "Maybe"

Inuyasha lent down and kissed her more slowly this time and Kagome was more than happy to kiss back.

Inuyasha pulled back so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you" he whispered. Kagome's eyes started to water and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you to"

**Authors note: -cries- all done! I hope you enjoyed reading! Aw man I have the warm fuzzies now! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and everyone the read the story! I love you guys! :D Uh I wasn't sure about ending it like this, but I feel it's ok. I suppose if enough people ask, I could do an epilogue but otherwise I'm done! 8D**

**P.S If anyone doesn't understand anything in the story, just let me know I'm more than happy to reply. No seriously you should see me when I get mail, I go crazy. I think it's just my happiness of being acknowledged –blushes- anyway thanks again everyone! –hugs for all!-**


End file.
